mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 6
??? Appears to be Dr. Strangeglove- Strangeglove: It's been long enough now, long enough. You think CLONC's a mere pushover! Monsters everywhere simply ignore it. Did you see those pretty Moshlings being electrocuted and transformed into slime? We will use the slime to power this Robot. Moshlings have very strong abilites inside of them. With their power we will rule Monstro City. We plan to transform Monsters too. Look! -The gang watch a curtain rise. Buster Bumblechops is in a test tube- Buster: You're very brave to come here. Really. I thank you for the trouble young ones. This is the end though. Wtihout Elder Furi being around we've slowly became to our end. Thanks for the efforts. Strangeglove: Yep! Your precious Buster is going to be mutated. Used to power an electronic CLONC toilet. Fusty: *whispers* we can't let the bin weevils win -Fishlips bumbles in- Fishlips: Exited about the toilet! -Strangeglove stares at Fishlips- Strangeglove: So. Are you going to make this easy or hard? Bonnie: Hard. -Bonnie uses her lasso to grab Strangeglove by the rim of his hat. She throws him to the ground menacingly. He staggers and jumps into the robot, powering it- Strangeglove: Just one touch from this hand will turn you straight into goo! -Cocoloco hurdles himself at high speeds past the ship and over Squirk. He punches the robot's main interior at a high speed, finishing it off with a litre of Bongo Colada poured over it.- -Strangeglove grabs some Moshling Cages and twirls them like nunchucks. The Gone Wrong Blob and Dapper Clapper inside of the cages rattle and shake. They move at such a fast rate that they are transformed into goo.- -The robot powers from the goo- -Twissy, Kook and the Zoshlings all charge into the machine, lightly punching it. Strangeglove brushes them off- (But hey, they tried!) -Bobbi kerfuffles himself up to Strangeglove- Bobbi: I've heard things about you, "Sir". A dance off is simply not enough for this! -Bobbi slowly hits Strangeglove with his sitar. Strangeglove groans and throws him down- -Weegul and Fishlips are playing "Jazzy Wigglers and Ladders"- Fishlips: Score! A ladder! Weegul: No fair! -The rest of the Moshlings can be seen fighting Strangeglove. He slams them down with orbs. Bonnie and King Brian are left standing- Strangeglove: It was a good run. I must admit.. I sorta liked the annoyances you all gave me. -wipes tear- But no more! This time you are gone. -Fishlips gets pushed into the back of the robot by Weegul. It falls. Popov slowly arises- Popov: A'ight. -He runs and slams a self destruct button on the back (Really Strangeglove?) Strangeglove: You've beat me. I am in huge trouble now.. Here comes.. The head. -Strangeglove stands by the gang, shivering. Weegul closes the game- Weegul: Finish later, Fishy.. Bonnie: If there IS a later. -The Head of CLONC slowly arises- -All are speechless- Fusty: E. Eld- Elde- All: ELDER FURI? WHAT! Elder Furi: Yes. I mentored you right from the start. Clonc was an enemy yes, but it was me who was the true cause. Strangeglove. You failed me! Strangeglove: What in Goopedy Goop? Elder?.. He isn't the head. Trust me on that. Look.. He's shining. I am with you daft Moshis this time. We must fight.. Elder: Look. Rox-powered AntiMoshis of everyone in Monstro City and above. Have fun. -Elder uses his staff to whisk away above, unable to be harmed- -Strangeglove summons his Glumps- -Everyone goes to quickly smash the test tube and save Buster. Buster waves his magical staff which absorbs all of the Moshling goo and slowly returns all of the gooey Moshlings back to themselves!- Buster: One more thing.. -Roscoe swoops down and breaks a wall, which reveals everyone in Monstro City and beyond. All together.- Roscoe: I'm with you, Bonnie. Buster: This is where we fight. Sure! we've had our ups and downs. -Looks at Roary. Roary shrugs- But we are the Monsters. We are the Moshi Monsters, and it's our time! Our time to fight and show what we are! CHARGE! -Everyone starts to fight.- -Moe, Dewy and Tamara are working together to back some AntiMoshis up. All of the Hoodoos, Twistmas, IceScream, Red, Pink, Blue. All there. They have a lot to get through.- Miss Snootz: Take this! High bills and you're low on budget! -bills fly everywhere- -Sly Chance finally gives in and uses his thefted Rox as weapons, slinging them at AntiMoshis- -Raaghly and Jiggles zap all of the Techies AntiMoshis- Jiggles: Aw yeah! High score right there. -Raffy hypnotises some AntiMoshis and uses them to fight of others- Raffy: I'm only a kid! Kids don't fight.. -Simon growls (see what I did there?) and joins Sly, launching bills- -Crazy Bill somersaults into AntiMoshis and rides Dundee into the big storm- -Yolka, Toasty, Squelch and Cutie Pie create a giant picnic basket, swooping AntiMoshis into it.- Yolka: Goo- Goo- Goo.. -sneezes- Good Job! -A storm of Luvlis appear. They all yell 'Dahling' at the same time. It was super effective!- -Clump throws logs of wood into AntiMoshis, pushing them against the wall. Peekaboo cries in the distant whilst Clump hurls him into the AntiMoshis, striking them all.- -Ellie flies in with Fez Owl and the Poppetters. Ellie grabs an eletronic board which she just so happens to have and starts to match gummies. The gummies have strong lightning effects, zapping the AntiMoshis into almost nothing- Fez Owl: Tawitt-Tawoo! I must help the Poppetters right now! -Fez flies over to Zaffi. They start to kick some AntiMoshis down. Serena joins Snootz, Sly and Simon who are all throwing bills at AntiMoshis thinking they are doing some effect..- -Juno decides to open the game again. Weegul slams it across the room; she has paint on her eyes.- Weegul: JUNO! LET'S GO! -Lucki and Poppet start to hi-yah-hurricane along with Katsuma and his species, along with Katsuma's Jollywood Partner.- -A small circle like shape is thrown on the ground. It starts to shimmer and a hologram of Lady Goo Goo comes out.- Lady Goo Goo: Like I once said, "We're Moshi Monsters and we have a good time"! Celebs.. Get out there for me! For Moshi! -Blingo, Missy Kix, Dustbin Beaver, Hansel, Pooky, Iggy, Ruby (Yeah..) and many more all charge out- -Baby Rox high fives Lady Goo Goo and uses her dummy to whack AntiMoshis for GooGoo. She smiles as she starts to fade..- Lady Goo Goo: Thank you all! -fades- -Zack, Penny, Roxy and Gabby all charge out into the AntiMoshis, singing!- -Ivy, Shelly, Gracie and Lady Meowford all scream past the AntiMoshis, collapsing them to the ground.- -Only a few more AntiMoshis are left- YARR HARR! YAAARRR -The Cloudy Cloth Clipper crashes into the scene.- -Buck and his crew get out. Buck and Lefy spin around like fairies whilst the Zoshlings jump into the spinning and land ontop of AntiMoshis- Buck: I be meaning to ask, Fish Matey.. What yer name? Fish Matey: Well, it's O- -Buck's tounge starts to turn blue- Fish Matey: Never mind. -There is one AntiMoshi left.- -silence- -A small bill falls on the floor, removing the AntiMoshi. Mr Moshi smiles and runs away- -The shine on Elder Furi goes off. He slowly falls until Roary trips onto Waldo and makes him drop his paper, thumping Elder straight into the floor- Elder: Wha.. What happened? Elder: The last thing I remember was partying with Buster in the Purple Banana Jazz Club. Tamara: We better get you home. -Everyone starts to slowly walk back in the cold sunset- Elder: So.. Who is the headmaster, Lavendar? Strangeglove: We never knew, actually. -Katsuma starts to hum ''We're In This Together ''whilst the screen fades back to black.- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape